Fu Su
Fu Su, previously known as Higo, is a character that appears in Love Nikki. He is a designer from the Cloud Empire. Bio Appearance Fu Su is a man with a strong face, long brown hair, and green eyes. His hair is tied up in a blue ribbon and he wears flowing blue clothing typical of Cloud. When he first appears to Nikki and Co. in the Flower Field, he takes on the appearance of a country boy, with shorter hair, soft, light colored clothes, and a basket of flowers on his back. Personality Fu Su is mischevious, first pretending to be a simple chopper who lives in the mountains. It is only after passing the various tests of the Flower Field that he reveals himself to be an experienced designer, the disciple of the late Ancient Pavilion Designer. He admits that he has been stuck in his ways for a while, living in the pavilion for years and years, but that it is time for him to move on and change. History Chapter 6 Flower Field Encounter Fu Su first appears when Nikki and her friends visit the Flower Field. He masquerades as a plain boy, unbeknownst to the visitors, but later admits to them that he is actually the apprentice of the Ancient Pavilion Designer. After he sees Nikki's styling skill, he is inspired to join society again after living in the pavilion for so long. Art of War In Jinlin Palace, Fu Su visits the Cloud Empress. Fu Su is covered in blood, and the Empress is worried about their position in the war. Fu Su tells her not to worry about him, and tells her she must stand on the round platform and recite the words Bai Yongxi taught her. He reassures her that Yue Qianshuang will win in the end and that there is nothing to worry about. Before she does the ceremony, Fu Su strokes her face with a blood-stained finger. When she recites the words, her face lights up. It is possible that Fu Su's blood could have had an effect on the ceremony, or that it was necessary for it to work. Relationships Nikki Fu Su first meets Nikki in the Flower Field, and later tells her that she inspired him, helping him come to the decision to leave the pavilion and improve as a designer. Winter Autumn describes Fu Su and Winter as "the best of friends, always hanging out together". When Nikki and her friends meet Winter, they finds that Winter is unwilling to let Fu Su travel beyond the pavilion, afraid that without him she'd have nobody to play with. Eventually they manage to convince Winter that he should leave, though Winter still wishes to go with him. Fu Su is later seen travelling with Winter after leaving the pavilion. Ancient Pavilion Designer Fu Su was the Ancient Pavilion Designer's disciple. He passed the tests of the Flower Field Fairies, allowing him to become a student under the Designer. He studied under him for decades. Fu Su took care of the Flower Field after the Designer's passing. It is implied that he did not tell anyone, or many people, about the Pavilion Designer's death, given that Lunar did not know he had passed. The Designer wanted Fu Su to leave and broaden his horizons, but Fu Su believed that by staying in the pavilion, he would be able to inherit the Designer's will and become a great designer. Cloud Empress The Cloud Empress trusts Fu Su greatly, and they are shown to have a deep friendship. When Fu Su appears hurt, she worries about him. He reassures her worries and calms her down when she is panicking. Trivia * It is possible Fu Su is the true emperor of Cloud Empire due to the scene with his blood from the Art of War Event. Gallery Fu su country.png|Fu Su when Nikki and Co. first meet him Fu su alternate.png|Fu Su's shadow self in the Flower Field Fu Su and Empress.jpeg|Fu Su putting his blood on the Cloud Empress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Designers Category:Cloud Empire